


Secret In The Sauce

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kristoff and Anna run a pizza shop in a town owned by Hans Sutherland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pizza War

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm having writers block on my other story, and the other one I don't even like now. So, I decided to write this idea I put up on Elsannaheadcanon's. I'm trying for something a little lighter and fluffier, but with enough drama and mystery to keep you enticed. Also, this being a Pizza Shop AU it will be kind of cheesy.

For a town as small a Corona there are few places enjoy a meal, a few local dinners, one fast food joint, but there is one thing the town held higher than anything else: pizza. However, for the longest time the town went without the convent food. Many had tried to recreate, what was once considered impossible. They either failed to meet the merit or was run out of town. The only option for those who dared to venture for a slice was Southern Isles. A place ran by Hans Sutherland a man on a mission to make sure he was the only one serving pizza. He had succeeded for the most part making the town suffer by serving them what they called rubbery cardboard. That was until a north wind blew in creating a one-sided war between the two establishment.  


In his empty shop Hans gazed out his window drumming his fingers upon the contour. For the last fifty minutes he was forced to watch his arch rivals get customer after customer. Forced to watch happy smiles plastered upon faces as they enjoyed the pizza. In sheer aggravation he slammed his fists upon the contour cursing zoning laws under his breath.  


Just across the street stood Arendelle Pizzeria owned by two Norwegians and ran alongside three of their friends came to America to make a new life. They never in their wildest dreams did they think something as simple as pizza would be their golden goose. It was just something the five friends loved so much, and sharing with others who loved it just as much, maybe even more was unexpected.  


The lunch rush had died down for the day apart from a few stragglers, and early dinner orders. Anna Summers one of the co-owners of the shop whistled a happy tune while wiping the contour down. Her perky infectious personality always puts a smile on the customers face even if they were having an awful day. There was no escape from Anna's charm. “Anna,” a low grumbled called.  


The redhead glanced up seeing the bus boy Marshall Isen an extremely tall guy with light blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. To most the guy is intimidating always standing off to the side never talking much, but to the other workers Marshall was just a big old shy softie. “What'cha need, Marshmallow?”  


“Is this good?” he asked, his voice so low that it caused a slight rumble in the air.  


Accessing the area he had just cleaned, Anna replied, “Yeah, now can you just get the lights. They look dusty again, and I can't reach them.”  


“Shortie,” he laughed.  


“Hey,” she said in mock sadness. “I'm not short.”  


“Feisty Pants, I need your money from lunch,” a stern voice barked.  


Opening the register Anna passed the money to her partner, Kristoff Bjorgman. He was the business part of the relationship since Anna hated math, and would rather chat up a random stranger about their day, than count wads of cash. “Here you are B-man, can I have some ice-cream now?”  


Weighing the bundle in his hand Kristoff answered, “No.”  


“But, you said if I ran the contour for lunch that I would get some.” Anna stuck out her lip in a pout, and gave him, her sad puppy dog teal eyes.  


Running an annoyed hand through his blonde hair Kristoff surrendered, “Fine, but don't expect it all the time. Sometimes you are just a little kid.” Unlocking the freezing Kristoff grabbed an ice-cream bar, and held up just out of Anna's grasp.  


“And sometimes you're a jerk.” The loud squealing of tires came to a halt in front of the place. “Sven is back!” Anna jumped, snatching it from the man's hands.  


“I love him like a brother, but he is going to kill us in tires,” Kristoff sighed.  


Anna with a large chunk of chocolate covered ice cream in her mouth she remarked, “Ish better 'en Olaf's speakers.”  


As if on cue the sound of a booming bass could be heard left over water in glasses rippled from the noise, “Speak of the devil.”  


The three watched another car pull up, and a short guy with black hair jumped out, meeting up with the other taller guy. The two outside shared a quick fist-bump, before hugging as Anna called it like dudes. Entering the store they were laughing, and Olaf ran up to the contour, “Anna Banana!”  


“Olaf my snowman!” she greeted.  


“Warm hug?” he asked opening his arms.  


“Warm hug,” she replied, leaping over the contour, and into the guy's arms.  


Sven the other delivery boy entered. He took off his trademark antler hat that was at first a joke, but it became one of his favorite things. Rubbing the back of his hand over his forehead, and put it back on over his dark brown hair. He stood beside Kristoff as they watched the two share a hug, he leaned over whispering, “I swear he enjoys it too much.”  


“I would to, if I could rest my head on Anna's-”  


“Hans,” Marshall growled.  


“Aw, damn sideburns douche alert.”  


All five pair of eyes met knowing one of them was going end up having to talk to the asshole. Sven shot off, “I have to check the wood for the fire.  


“I have to make sure we have enough dough,” Olaf left.  


“I got money to count.”  


Anna could not think of anything.  


“Basement . .. needs cleaning,” Marshall left, and Anna was alone.  


Muttering curse's under her breath Anna got ready to face Hans. He strutted across the street fixing his jacket midway, and girly magenta ascot. Hans stopped in front of the shop, caught his reflection in the window ran a smooth hand over his auburn hair. Anna rolled her eyes as he opened the door, and approached the counter. “Good, afternoon, Anna,” he purred.  


“Afternoon Hans,” her voice dripping with acid.  


He reached into his pocket, pulling out a check. “I have another-”  


“No.”  


“But it is-”  


“No, again,” she snapped, her words sharp like a knife. “We are not selling that is final.”  


He flashed a sly smirk, “Oh, Anna dear this game will never end.” He leaned in grabbing the end of one of her braids toying with it. “I own the town, remember, and I can get anything I want. Your shop, your recipe, and anything else I can get my hands-on.” His eyes lowered resting upon Anna's chest in her uniform.  


Seeing where he was staring Anna blushed feeling dirty by the thought of what he was thinking about. Slapping his hand away Anna backed up a half of step crossing her arms over her chest self-consciously “Well, until that day comes, I still refuse your offer. Now leave,” she ordered.  


“Fine,” he scoffed, “But this won't be-”  


Anna let out an exasperated sigh, and finished “The last time we see you.”  


Hans left slamming the door behind him.  


“He's gone, traitors,” she called.  


Olaf came of the basement door, “That was faster than usual.  


Resting elbows on the counter Anna placed her hand in her palms. “I can't believe I thought he was handsome when we first moved here.”  


The short man patted his friends back, “It's okay Snowflake, it wouldn't have worked out anyways.”  


Rising her head Anna shot him a perplexed glance, “And why not.”  


“Girl, you are so far in the closet it's not even funny.”  


Anna face flushed. “I-I am n-not,” she stuttered.  


Olaf laughed hard, “Don't worry girl when your princess comes we'll accept you no matter.”  


Her face darkened and she stormed off like a little kid.


	2. A Sticky Plot

Hans arrived at the town hall still irate that those fools for denying him complete control of the town. All that stood in this way was that damn pizza shop, and refused to admit defeat. As he climbed up the stairs the mayor and his two guards walked down, Hans bowed, “Ah, Mayor Weselton, a pleasure being graced by your presence.” Even though Hans owned most of the town and with almost everyone under his thumb he allowed politicians of those whom he deemed worthy. 

“Mr. Sutherland, how are you today?”

“It could be better, sir those ingrates at that Arendelle Pizzeria still won't sell. We would make formidable foe and liquidate the local market,” he sighed forlorn. Alas, being for foreign nature they have no idea what true marketing is.”

“I see, maybe Mrs. Fitzherbert will provide something useful.”

“I was just about to venture to her office. It was nice seeing sir, but I must be off.”

Hans stopped in front of the door of Rapunzel Fitzherbert's office. Unable to see through the frosted glass window he turned the knob he put on his best smile, and formed a plan in his devious head. He entered the office where her PA Pascal sat typing away. Striding passed Pascal looked up seeing just Hans pushed the door open. Frowning he jumped up, the door slammed in his face, and heard the clicking of the lock on the other side of the door. Seeing the short haired brunette a sinister smile grew upon Hans lips. “Rapunzel, my dear just lovely woman I wished to see.”

“Hello Hans,” she sneered without bothering to look up. “I see you locked out Pascal . . .again.”

“It is so, we can talk without interruption of course.”

“For the last time Hans you cannot build a statue of your likeness in front of the school. The town would like a little bit of dignity, and besides the local sculpture is awful. He can hardly get Eugene nose right.”

Hans leaned over Rapunzel's desk, tracing absent figures upon it lowered his voice to a sultry whisper, “You know that is why I am not here.”

Rapunzel glanced up meeting those forsaken green eyes of the man. It was like gazing to the eyes of the devil. She got up, causing the chair to spin. Going over the cabinets, she pulled out a map of the town. Laying it across the desk and with an annoyed tone, she informed him. “The land in question is out of your grasp the only way you're going to get your filthy hands upon it is if and only if they sell.” Rolling up the map, she added, “And judging by the success I find that unlikely.”

“Are you sure we can work _something_ out,” he purred.

“Mr. Sutherland I am a married woman. Even if I wasn't I would never consider a bastard like you in my wildest dreams. Now please leave, before I find a frying pan and whack those sideburns off your smug face.”

“Is that a threat?”

Rapunzel leaned in close to his face, “No, it's a promise. Now out of my office,” she ordered. 

Deterred Hans left, and unlocked the door, opened it, and stood Pascal. “Are you alright, Punzie?” he called.

“Fine, but can you order me a pizza I have yet to have lunch,” she said loud enough for Hans to hear.

“Where from?”

“Oh,” a smirk crossed her lips, “Arendelle's.”

Hans rolled his eyes, and left muttering curses under his breath. Outside he got into his car, pulling out his phone his finger lingered over his speed dial to call one of his lackey's who would gladly do as he commanded. Resting his head on the steering wheel he thought out loud. “I have had them beat up in dark alley's, slashed their tires, smoked out, ordered obscene amounts of pizza to wear them out, yet nothing has worked. No, if I'm going to rid those fools I have come up with a plan. Steal their sauce, somehow. Sow the seeds of discord in one them, but in order to that I need a plant. I need a _goddess._ ” He laughed at his new plot. “And I know just the woman under my thumb to do it.”

Further down the road laid the town slums and Hans loved everything about seeing people who feared him living in such desuetude. It was place for all those who had a debt to him lived. For they had given everything up to him in order to get out a situation. Slamming the car door Hans approached one building where the person lived. Kids stood outside tin cups in hand wishing for money for food. As Hans walked by them one of them asked, “Spare change, sir?”

He sneered as he dug into his pocked and pulled out a quarter. Flicking off his thumb the kid flipped him off. 

On the third floor of the rundown apartment a blonde woman and a young boy sat playing an ancient Sega upon a small worthless TV. Black and white bars passed over, and screen would buzz after twenty minutes due to overheating. “Come on Sonic, jump,” the boy yelled at the blue hedgehog. He massed the buttons hoping that would. 

This caused the blonde to smile lightly remembering doing the same things when she played. He reached the boss when the screen buzzed and the TV flicked off. 

“Aw, not again.” He looked up at the woman with sad brown eyes. “Elsa, why can't we get a new TV or better yet a Xbox 360!”

Elsa glanced over meeting the sad stricken eyes of Belle. “Sorry, kid, we don't have the money. Why don't you go help your mom with dinner. I'll see what I can with this beast.”

Belle flinched hearing that word, and the boy's eyes widen in fear.

Elsa mentally face palmed. “Sorry Phillip, I forgot.” 

“It's okay Elsa, you don't have to. It will cool.”

Seeing the boy go to the kitchen Elsa bit her lip feeling awful for not being able to help her friend. A sudden knock on the door alerted the pair of women. Exchanging fearful glances Elsa got up picking up the baseball bat. She unlocked the deadbolt and chain. Slowly she opened the door and saw the smug face of Hans greeting her. “Who is it?” Belle asked.

Dropping the bat Elsa replied, “Just a rat, I'll take care of it.” 

Wishing to voice her concern Belle just said, “Okay.”

Outside in the hall a large brown rat scurried across the patchy carpet. “What do you want Hans?” Elsa asked pulling out a pack of Maverick 100's from her back pocket. Lighting up the cancer stick Elsa inhaled, and then exhaled the smoke. 

“How about a smoke for an old _friend_ first.” 

Smoke came out as Elsa sighed offering Hans a cigarette. Lighting the smoke up, inhaled, but coughed upon the exhale. A half smile curved Elsa's lips. 

“I have a job for you.”

_Those words will forever haunt me._

Taking her silence as encouragement Hans continued, “I need you to go to Arendelle Pizzeria and break the happy team apart.”

“And what exactly is my payment in return?” she asked quirking her brow.

Hans pulled out a check, “Consider this as down payment.”

Elsa's eyes widen as he read the amount of money written on the paper. She reached out for the check, but Hans snatched it away.”

“Not yet dear, first you have to get the job. So, what do you say?”

_Knew it was too good to be true there is always a catch with him. You should have learned your lesson the last time you dealt with the devil. However, with that money, you can get Phillip a new game station, and help Belle get a new place to live._ Taking a long draw from her smoke, and flicking the embers, Elsa shook the man's hand regretfully. _This is for them, not you._

Hans eyes light up knowing he now had his ace in the hole ready to take down those morons. “Oh, and I'll give you double it you can get your hands-on secret recipe, but remember Elsa dear once you make a deal with Hans Sutherland you can't go back on it.” Throwing down the cigarette he stepped on it, and left.

Elsa looked at her hand feeling disgusted for what she had just done, but it would be worth it.


End file.
